


undisclosed desires

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "Don't you ever just want to...let go?"
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Madam Rosmerta
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets





	undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> for @[femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) #258: control.
> 
> also, this pairing and characterization is completely inspired by @[writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft)'s glorious fic [gifts from paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001226).

"You're always so...uptight," Rosmerta commented as she circled Narcissa. "Always so...put together."

Rosmerta stopped so she was directly behind her. "Even with your hair."

She placed her hands in Narcissa's hair, making Narcissa shiver. She wasn't used to such intimacy.

"Don't you ever just want to..." Rosmerta whispered, now close enough that Narcissa could feel her warm breath on her ear, her neck. _"Let go."_

As she spoke the words, Narcissa's hair came tumbling down out of its complicated updo. Narcissa couldn't help but gasp.

_Yes_ , Narcissa thought. So _badly_. But she did not know how to voice her wants, her needs.

"When you are," said Rosmerta, turning Narcissa to face her, leaning in for a kiss. "Ready to cede control...you know where to find me."

With that she pulled away, leaving Narcissa with nothing but a newfound desire and an ache between her legs.


End file.
